User talk:Tephra/archive2
Talk to ◄► Tephra ◄► ---- Talk Archives *Archive 1 — Current Guidelines Hello Tephra, I was just wondering if there was any guidelines for making pages? ArgonSlayer 06:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) New category Hi Tephra, I wanted to ask if it was possible to create a new category called Diablo II items. This is mostly because the DII items are not differentiated from the Diablo III items, or (if I remember correctly) the Diablo Items. Actually, I might make two categories, so that each item page will have a category that tells people which game it belongs to. What do you think...? It's a challenge, but I think it's worth it. Organisation = easier navigation = more people using it. I'll get started some time today (probably soon) I quake at the thought of having to go to the editor every time I want to add the category, but I'll try... -_- Oh...I found a new way to do it...(Replace the category in the templates!) Actually, it's no work at all now. I've found a new way to do it, and it's actually very simple (check my most recent edits, they replace the category for about 15-30 pages instantly). New Lightbox Hey There, I left you a message last week here and wanted to make sure you saw it. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns about the new lightbox getting enabled here. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Advertiser http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.192.254.55 is an advertiser, please delete his comments and ban him. Thanks. In case you miss it http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.196.160.183 Is there any particular way I should mark innapropriate comments from now on? I'm not quite sure how to do so, as saying "Delete above comment" might mean you have to delete both my comment and the offending comment, meaning you'd have to do more for no reason. Thanks, Sure, I'll use your reports Page from now on. However, shouldn't it be on the Diablo Wiki Namespace rather than your user page? I think you can make it at Diablo Wiki:Reports so that it doesn't show up as an article edit, but I'm not really sure. Policy/consistency Hi, Now that D3 is released it seems there’s a lot of work to be done. I thought it might be a good idea to establish a policy towards certain categories of pages in order to maintain consistency. But as it’s usually best to discuss these things before implementing them I thought I’d leave a message here =) My thoughts so far: - Monster page Set-Up: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Trivia * Gallery - Boss-pages: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Personality/Traits * Trivia * Gallery There should be a standardized approach to these articles imo. And there are still Quest pages and Zone articles to consider as well… Do you know if there’s a policy on this already? If so; where can I find it and should we ‘enforce’ it? If not; what do you think of the above? Regards, Hazual 12:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You remind me alot of Bashiok. Very helpful etc. :Now I was wondering how I could become an admin. I know that I am very new to Wikia, and because of that I do not count on you approving me. Anyways.... ::I am looking to at least see the guide lines for becoming an admin. I really enjoy editing and I feel-- confident-- in my work. :::Please reply! :::NecroDocta515 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey! I saw through my email that you were doing a lot of clean-up on my posts. I guess this makes me realize how much work an admmin does, and I really appreciate the work you do. I think I have to face it... I just plain stink at this wiki stuff D: NecroDocta515 03:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Hi, I am the Community Manager on Cheevo Archive Wiki, and I would like to present your wiki with a request. Cheevo Archive Wiki is a wiki dedicated to documenting and presenting Achievement information for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. We believe that your wiki would be a great candidate for our Interwiki Affiliation Program. This would benefit both wikis. Your wiki could publish information about the Diablo Games to our wiki and we would direct editors to edit on yours. We extend this offer in the hope we can make Wikia one big community. We look forward to a response from you! Thanks, Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 04:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! Now all you need to do is to get our wiki word-mark, and put it somewhere where people will see it (preferably the Main Page). We will do the same for your logo Removing Categories Hi Tephra, I just wanted to notify you that I'm removing the categories Wizard, Witch Doctor, Barbarian and Demon Hunter, because they are the same as Wizard Skills, Witch Doctor Skills, etc. It's going to be more difficult this time, since each one was added seperately, but we'll see how it goes. Erm...well...For Witch Doctor, the category is an almost direct duplicate of Witch Doctor Skills, for example. The Wizard one is the same. On every Wizard Skill page, there are these categories: "Wizard|Skills|Wizard Skills". I don't really see the need for the "Wizard" category to be there, but I do know that "Skills" is a broader one. Agreed, but the only other pages on the category are the pages themselves "so Category:Witch Doctor is found in Witch Doctor", meaning that it's basically easier to remove the category altogether. Assignment You're right. Just reading the first paragraph makes my head hurt, but I'll be glad to put it in order. Breywood 22:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Glasses I'll have to pass myself. Live in Australia, so I'm not eligible either. Nor do I have any experience in public relations.--Hawki 09:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Erm....when you run a contest, you don't get to run for it too... (You can't create the contest and then go for the prizes, in other words). I personally want the competition to run because; one, these are free Gunnars, and if you don't have the competition, they will just go to another wiki for them to use for promotion, and two; it's a free publicity thing (You're giving people free Gunnars and all they have to do is talk about Diablo) and it gives you the chance to attract more readers/contributors/people who participate. I've helped run one of these competitions before, and it's rewarding, plus you don't really need to do much work... 2 out of 3 admins said "not eligible". While I understand that it can be bad for people who don't live in the US or UK, it's still free stuff that their giving. It's not really that important, so I'm not going to push further. Erm....Thanks... I'm not really sure what to say...I'll talk to Bchwood about it then. I understand how you feel...Community consensus (at least an admin consensus for this kind of thing) is important. I'm just surprised at how suddenly you gave it to me, and I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Well, not much should change, except maybe I'll help take care of the vandals, and will just take over whatever community projects come my way :) Given your activity, Demise, it's almost a surprise you weren't made one sooner. Congrats. Breywood 13:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I'll add it when I feel I've done actual work as an administrator, or when I feel I've at least filled my role somewhat. Fansites Message for the admins: I'm thinking about banishing all fansite links from the Diablo III article's External links section. I've long thought this to be nothing more than a dumping ground for any and all fansites, possibly also including hazardous or illegal sites as I'm sure none of us have the time nor motivation to check them all for integrity. Until now, I've more or less left them alone, but I think the time has come for them to go. My stance on this is that we are a wiki, not a community hub. Nevertheless, I am accepting feedback from you all should you desire to add your opinion to this decision. If they are to be removed, it will become our standard policy that we will not accept fansite links in regular articles (blogs or a forum topic would be ok) unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Could we have an example of the fansites that you are talking about, or link me to a page where it is added? I'm in agreement with the removal of fansite links, though. :I provided a link above... This section of the Diablo III article is what I am talking about. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Tephra in principle. The only general exception would be if we created a fan-based article (e.g. a mod that Blizzard recognised or something) and would have a link to the source of said article. Apart from that, I'm generally against mass fansite links.--Hawki (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :That type of exception is why I said, "unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Are we going to remove the fansites now, or wait for Breywood? :I'll remove the fansites now, though Breywood may still voice his opinion on the matter if he so wishes. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :And I will. I agree that fansite links are not much better than ads for knockoff jeans and handbags. Out they should go. Breywood (talk) 11:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Then the decision is unanimous. From now on, all fansite links that are not in a blog, forum, user page, or directly referenced by the article should be removed. If we ever get around to rewriting the Manual of Style, this policy should probably be included. I do not think there is a big problem with fansite spam yet, the long list I removed from the Diablo III article was built up over time, so if someone adds a fansite link, you can just remove it and say not to add them in the edit summary. If they add it back, tell them not to do it on their talk page. If it is added a third time, count it as any other kind of spam and suspend them. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Unused Files Hi Tephra, just wanted to ask what to do about . I don't mind cleaning up the wiki, but are there any types of images that we should keep? I'm thinking the screenshots are ok to keep, but I'm not sure. Alright....I'll try and clean up as much as I can. If you see anything I shouldn't have deleted, or templates that are now missing images, please notify me or undelete them yourself :)